ufirfandomcom-20200215-history
Imir I, High King of Anglaria
History of Imir I, High King of Anglaria Early Life Imir was born in Irgalon as the son of Anglar I, High King of Anglaria and his second wife Irgwaen. He had two other full siblings, Firnar and Iza. Imir married his half-niece Arminia of Efir, daughter of Arminia and Aldan the Brave. Arminia the Elder was the daughter of Anglar and his first wife. Arminia and Imir had two children, a daughter Arminia and a son Arminius. In 753 Imir had his younger brother Firnar murdered to ensure his own succession. He did the same to Uldor the Silent in 764. Early Rule In 769 Anglar died. Imir had been named his successor and became the next High King of Anglaria. In 770 Arminius died. Imir was now in a crisis. He now named his nephew Fírian, son of Firnar his successor. Imir then divorced Arminia and married Iza, granddaughter of his half-brother Mafír. In five years they had three daughters, Irgwaen, Iza and Arminia. Iza did not survive the birth of Arminia, who died only a month old. Meanwhile in 774 Fírian's son Uldor was born. In 773 Arminia the Younger had married Anglar of Efir, her maternal cousin. In 776 their son Aldan is born. In 778 Imir remarried, this time to Anglar's sister Arminia of Efir. in 779 their daughter Miria was born. In 780 Arminia's daughter Arminia was born. War with King Silanus of Ufir and Norgan In 780 Anglaria was under attack by an army from the region of Norgan. Their king was Silanus, who was also king of the island of Ufir. After a year fighting and the death of Fírian, Clovis I, Earl of Firnia and Lorfar of Efir, Silanus surrendered. Imir and Silanus then made peace and betrothed Imir's daughter Irgwaen to Silanus' son Silanus. Conspiracy of Anglar of Efir In 783 Anglar decided he deserved the crown and attempted to murder Imir together with his wife and his friend Darius of Alon. However the plan failed and they were all executed. Imir also executed Anglar's son Aldan of Efir, as a precaution. He then adopted his granddaughter Arminia. Later Rule In 785 Imir finally had a son. He named him Iznaghal, after his grandfather Iznaghal I, High King of Anglaria. Imir declared Iznaghal his heir when he was only two years old. In 793 Imir had Iznaghal married to his granddaughter Arminia of Efir. In 794 their son Imir was born. Death In 810 Imir died. He was succeeded by his son Iznaghal II, High King of Anglaria. Marriages and Children Marriage to Arminia the Elder Imir was firstly married to Arminia of Efir the elder. They had two children, a son Arminius and a daughter Arminia of Efir the Younger who married her cousin Anglar of Efir. Arminia and Anglar had two children a son Aldan and a daughter also named Arminia. Arminia the Younger, Anglar and Aldan were all executed by Imir. Marriage to Iza Imir secondly married to Iza, daughter of Matír. Matír was the paternal grandson of High King Anglar I. Imir and Iza had three daughters, Irgwaen, Iza and Arminia. Iza died in childbirth and Arminia died before reaching adulthood. Irgwaen married King Silanus of Ufir and Norgan. Marriage to Arminia the Younger Arminia was Imir's third wife. She was the niece to his first wife and the daughter of Alfhaer I of Efir and Octavia Prima. They had two children, a daughter Miria and a son Iznaghal. Category:Anglarians Category:High Kings of Anglaria Category:Souvereigns Category:Monarchs Category:Nobles Category:House of Anglar Category:Born in 729 Category:Died in 810